Pain and Penetration
by GayvanBuren69696969
Summary: The story of Nathan and Than


_**Pain and Penetration**_

**Chapter one**

Nathan was sitting with his legs crossed, because his balls were so nonexistent that it didn't hurt, at the booth of his favorite gay bar, Deandra's. He was scanning the dance floor waiting to find his next booty to grab. From across the room, he saw him-the man with the bounciest booty in the club, grinding, twerking, and jizzing all over everyone. He put down his strawberry hill, his favorite because he is a fag, got up from his chair, and twerked his way over to him. He had brown hair, and tan skin. Nathan's favorite. He liked them dark...

When he finally got into grinding reach of this man, he grabbed his hips and trusted his crotch into the man's ass, over their clothing. Nathan let out a moan.

"How about I buy you a drink?" Nathan whispers sensually into the mysterious man's ear, nibbling it softly. The man agrees, wandering a hand down to caress Nathan's ass.

"So what's your name?" Nathan asks.

"Jonathan, but I go by Than," the man said in an ugly, country accent. Nathan's dick twitched at the sound of his voice. Nathan wanted to hear his voice yelling his name, as he pleasured Than. He wanted to absorb his cries of pain as he whipped him with his belt.

They danced and twerked some more, rubbing their now sweaty bodies against each other.

"My place or yours?" Nathan asked. Than responded with a happy smile,

"Whichever is closer..."

Their lips first met outside Nathan's front doors...

**Than's POV**

This man is amazing. I have never felt my dick this thirsty to be wet before. I needed him to penetrate me, hard. And now Nathan's lips met mine just as we unlocked his front door to his apartment. His tongue tasted of urine and semen. I loved it.

"I want to see you in my clothing, baby, wait here..." Nathan says between breaths. What? This is kind of getting strange...I look around his apartment. At first glance, one might think it is a normal home. But I could see further than that. This was a home of a freak in the bed. I could just tell...I am so hard. I cannot wait to be inside of him, to feel his mouth on my dick.

Nathan returns to the living room. Oh. My. God. He is wearing a full body frog suit with the crotch cut out. I'm nearly orgasming at the sight of him. His dick is so tiny, I love it. His balls haven't even dropped yet. He looks like an infant.

"Do you like it? I have one for you too!" Nathan's says, excitedly. I am overwhelmed. I breathe in deeply. I am about to have the best sex I have ever had in my life.

Here I am standing with this sexy, amazing man, wearing the most beautiful princess dress I have ever seen, pink with so many sparkles. It shines brighter than the sun.

We rushed into bed and I lay back with my legs hanging off the edge, him over me. I reached through the crotch hole. I jumbled his tiny package into my hands and almost climaxed. I tried to put my mouth around him, but unfortunately it was too small. I settled on just licking the area, earning little sexy moans from Nathan. He lifted my dress and smiled. He molds his mouth around my dick and proceeds to suck like a good boy. I put my hand on the back of his head, and push deeper into his mouth. This is the best feeling I've ever felt in my life. I exploded into his throat, and he swallowed. My orgasm went on and on as he proceeded to swirl his tongue around my tip. My toes are curled, this is an orgasm that I have never experienced before. He then rubbed my hips as I laid there, breathing as thought I had ran a marathon. His hands made their way to my balls, and he then stuck a finger into my ass, this felt so...forbidden...so full...but oh...so...good...I blushed of embarrassment as his finger started to stimulate me from the inside.

"You like that?" He whispers. I moan in response, letting my head roll to the side. I love it so much.

**Nathan's POV**

I kept fingering Than. He was definitely the hottest man I've ever seen. He also has the most pleasurable ideas. Even without some dress I bet he'd still be amazing. I just wish he'd be able to stay forever. But the only way for that to happen...would be the handcuffs. I haven't used those in years.

"Baby, I'll be right back," I said. He nodded and smiled. I left the room butt naked and I knew that Than was staring at my ass. I went to the closet and grabbed my cuffs. I came back and immediately cuffed Than up. He was stuck to the bed. He was mine forever. I had found my prey.


End file.
